Big time rush:Kogan de la tragedia nace el amor
by BJ Rios
Summary: Kendall se da cuenta de lo que siente por Logan después de una serie de eventos trágicos.
1. Capítulo 1 Todo por el proyecto

Esta historia utiliza a los personajes de big time Rush sin intención de lucrar con el contenido, el objetivo de esta historia es poder entretener y contribuir de cierto modo al mundo del fanfic en español.

Es un fanfic yaoi con pareja Kogan, o sea Kendall y Logan, sé que no muchos disfrutan de este género pero en lo personal soy fan de este y de Yuri sin embargo no se preocupen ya que tengo planeado hacer más de un genero en esta página sin más por el momento comenzamos

Aclaraciones:

-No quiero-, Dialogo

""No quiero"" Pensamientos

Nos encontramos en Minnesota, en la preparatoria Palmwoods, escuela del todo normal con actividades no muy fuera de lo común, es un día normal en la clase de literatura bueno aunque cierto rubio estaba muy preocupado y no era de menos ya que se encuentran a dos semanas de terminar el curso y ya llevaba una semana sin contar con la asistencia de un joven que se robaba sus suspiros desde hace tiempo…

Recuerdos:

Todo comenzó cuando el profesor de literatura propuso hacer un trabajo en equipo y el joven Kendall, un chico rubio, delgado y de mirada color verde le toco estar con chicos con quien el no socializo antes: Camile una joven muy introvertida y divertida con grandes talentos para la actuación, James un joven muy apuesto cabello castaño y egocéntrico pero muy buen amigo y por último, la razón de la preocupación de Kendall… Logan, un chico atractivo, de sonrisa perfecta y el más inteligente de todo el grupo, y me atrevería a decir que uno de los mejores de toda la escuela.

""No puedo creer que no esté con Carlos, bueno tolero a James es muy simpático pero Camile y Logan no me agradan""-Pensó Kendall en el momento de ubicarlos.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Camile entusiasmada- Nunca nos había tocado estar en el mismo equipo bueno, con Kendall y James porque Logan y yo somos buenos amigos.

-Si lo he notado, pero será divertido- Dijo James en tono amistoso-Después de todo tenemos de nuestro lado a uno de los chicos más inteligentes y Camile es muy buena en literatura ya que la usa mucho para sus personajes.

La convivencia iba bastante bien, de hecho casi todos se entendían a la perfección, bueno menos Kendall que solo miraba y sonreía sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno chicos propongo algo-Dijo camile- Nos enfocaremos en el romanticismo ya que es muy complejo y si hacemos un buen trabajo seguro sacamos una calificación perfecta

-Me parece una buena idea-Menciono Logan interesado en la idea-Ya casi termina la clase pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo, dos de nosotros haremos la utilería y los otros dos que trabajen en el guion.

-Yo quiero hacer los disfraces- Dijeron Camile y James al mismo tiempo-Bueno si les parece.

-Por mi está bien-Dijo Logan algo serio- No me importa encargarme del guion, pero no sé si Kendall este de acuerdo.

""No puede ser, voy a tener que trabajar con el bondadoso e inteligente, me molesta su actitud es imposible que alguien sea tan bueno""-Esta bien por mí, ¿Cómo la haremos?-Dijo Kendall no muy convencido.

-Puedes venir a mi casa o yo ir a la tuya-Logan noto la actitud de Kendall pero él creía que todos tenían algo bueno dentro-Tu decide.

-Voy a tu casa, se dónde vives te he visto.

Con esa estrategia se quedaron los chicos, Camile y James se fueron por su lado a casa de James no sin antes despedirse y pasar a una tienda de telas para las caracterizaciones, Logan se fue a su casa lo más rápido que pudo para alistar lo necesario y Kendall se quedo en la entrada principal de la escuela esperando a su mejor amigo Carlos.

-¡Ey! Qué suerte tienes-Dijo Carlos felicitando a Kendall- Estas con los mejores en literatura, yo estoy con el tipo que nunca suelta la guitarra y las Jennifer, son muy lindas pero muy tontas.

-No sabes qué problema, no me agrada Logan.

-¿Por qué? Logan es muy agradable y bondadoso todos en el salón lo quieren-Comento Carlos confundido.

-Es solo que nadie es tan bueno.

Ya son las 4:00 p.m, es la hora a la que se quedo de ver con Logan en su casa, antes de entrar vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se alcanzaba a ver el interior de esta, al parecer había una discusión algo fuerte.

-¡Eres un bueno para nada Logan, como me avergüenzo de ti!

Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Kendall, cuando vio salir al padre de Logan bastante enojado. Pensó en tocar la puerta o solo irse, la puerta seguía abierta así que entro para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

La escena que vio lo hiso sentir mal, Logan estaba sentado en el comedor secándose las lagrimas en silencio, al ver esto Kendall salió de la casa, al parecer a Logan no noto su presencia, lo pensó bien y toco la puerta esta vez.

-Pasa-Grito Logan con la voz cortada.

Kendall entro y vio a Logan de espaldas, al parecer estaba tratando de ocultar que lloro, este tallo sus ojos y volteo mostrando la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Hola Kendall, que bien que ya llegaste, me preocupaba que no supieras llegar.

-Ah está bien, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Kendall preocupado.

-¡Claro! Todo está bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- ""No me tiene que ver mal, solo le causare lastima, además no necesita problemas""

El tiempo transcurría y Kendall veía a Logan bastante bien, no se notaba la gran tristeza que Logan sentía aunque Kendall sabia que él estaba sufriendo y al parecer no era la primera vez ya que Logan podía actuar así para no preocupar a la gente, eso se noto a simple vista.

Terminaron el guion y ya son las 10:00 p.m, Kendall se despidió de una manera amigable y se fue de su casa, al parecer eso lo hizo sentir extraño.

""Logan es muy agradable, sé nota que su sentido de bondad es muy alto a pesar de que le va mal, es más fuerte de lo que pensé ya que no deja que sus problemas influyan en su actitud, uno diría que él tiene una vida muy fácil por esa personalidad tan amigable y bondadosa que lo caracteriza pero detrás de esa sonrisa hay algo más""

Desde ese día Kendall estaba interesado en la vida de Logan, la predicción de Camile acertó ya que sacaron la mejor calificación del grupo y todo gracias al maravillosos guion y la caracterización de los personajes.

En su investigación noto que Logan nunca tenía una cara larga, al menos en público porque noto que su mirada se perdía constantemente en los descansos, vio que Logan no tenía ningún enemigo, al contrario todos lo estimaban y se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga de la escuela era Camile.

Entre tanta investigación se dio cuenta que quería a Logan, quería protegerlo y ayudarlo a cargar con sus penas, lástima que se dio cuenta tarde.

Fin del recuerdo

""Lleva una semana sin presentarse a la escuela, ya no se qué pensar, tal vez su padre le hizo algo, quiero ir a su casa pero no soy su amigo seguro será raro que un compañero totalmente ajeno a él vaya de visita… Ya sé, le diré a Camile, ella es su amiga seguro sabrá que le paso"".

-Hola Camile, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Kendall-Pregunto algo extrañada ya que Kendall casi no le habla-Bien gracias.

-Oye te quería preguntar algo, note que Logan no ha venido en un buen tiempo y quería que me ayude con algo que no entiendo-Inventando eso al último ya que no quería que se notara su verdadera preocupación.

-Lo siento Kendall pero no se mas que tu, no responde mis llamadas y he querido ir a verlo pero me da miedo su padre y no quiero ir a su casa sola.

""Seguro ella sabe lo que le pasa a Logan con su padre por eso le teme""-Voy contigo-Dijo el rubio sin pensar-voy contigo para que no vayas sola y le diré a Carlos.

-Está bien muchas gracias Kendall-Dijo la actriz aliviada-Quiero ver si necesita algo, el siempre aparenta estar bien pero algo me dice que no es así, le diré a James que vaya con nosotros.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y sea de su agrado se que tendrá errores pero mejorare con el tiempo, tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fanfic, mañana capitulo nuevo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Lucy

Hola chicos, bien este es el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, les recuerdo que los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen solo me pertenece la historia que se desarrolla mas big time rush no.

Aclaraciones:

-No quiero- Dialogo

""No quiero"" pensamientos

""Se que parece que exagero pero quiero ver a Logan, necesito verlo""-Vamos terminando la última clase-Dijo Kendall preocupado.

-Hola James-Saludo Camile-Quería saber si querías acompañarnos a ver a Logan, no sé si sepas pero tiene una semana que él no se presenta y yo junto con otros compañeros iremos a ver que le paso.

""Esta es una buena forma de estar cerca de Camile""-Claro Camile, voy con ustedes.

Ya es hora de salir de la escuela, todos se disponen a salir rumbo a la casa de Logan.

-Chicos quiero advertirles algo-Dijo Camile alertando al grupo- El padre de Logan no es el más agradable, no creo que nos dé una bienvenida calurosa pero de verdad les agradezco que me acompañe.

""Con tal de que vayas tu Camile, voy a donde sea""- Claro no te preocupes-Respondió James-yo también soy tu amigo y entiendo que estés preocupada por tu amigo.

Cuando llegaron se preocuparon aun mas, todas las cortinas eran de color negro y en la puerta se encontraba un moño del mismo color, al parecer alguien había fallecido recientemente.

""Rayos no puede ser, Logan espero que no seas tú""-Pensó Kendall espantado.

Camile toco la puerta algo asustada, se esperaba lo peor cuando se abrió la puerta. Era el padre de Logan, un hombre alto, parecido a Logan pero sin la sonrisa del chico.

-Buenas tardes señor-Saludo James al notar que Camile se trabo del miedo-Somos amigos de Logan y queríamos saber si se encontraba bien ya que tiene una semana que no se presenta a la escuela.

El señor no dijo nada por lo que el grupo sintió una presión en el pecho, se esperaban para lo peor hasta que el mismo rompió el silencio.

-Ese inútil no está aquí-Dijo el hombre despreciando a su hijo- no sé donde se encuentre ni me interesa.

El hombre cerró la puerta sin sensibilidad alguna, después de esta acción todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre ellos.

-Al menos sabemos que el no es la razón de la decoración de la casa-Dijo Carlos optimista- Pero nos quedamos igual.

-Ay lo olvide por completo-Dijo Camile golpeándose la frente-tengo en contacto de la mejor amiga de Logan, si alguien sabe donde esta debe ser ella.

-Pero ¿Tú no eres su mejor amiga?- Pregunto Carlos confundido.

-Bueno, soy su mejor amiga de la escuela pero no de la vida, ella se llama Lucy es una chica gótica y muy divertida, normalmente el iría a su casa si algo pasara pero ella está en Hollywood tratando de hacerse una carrera artística pero si puedo contactarme con ella seguro nos dará respuestas.

-Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Kendall alarmado

-Tranquilo Kendall-Respondió Camile- Si les parece podemos ir a mi casa, en mi computadora podemos contactarnos con Lucy.

Todos aceptaron en seguida, aunque no eran amigos de Logan directamente como Camile, todos lo apreciaban bueno tal vez Kendall más que el resto y James estaba contento de solo estar con Camile.

Se encuentran en casa de camile, para ser más precisos en su habitación que está llena de mascaras y vestuarios extravagantes, telas de todos los colores y su cama estaba sobre una elevación que asemejaba a un escenario, era el lugar que todos se imaginaban para Camile.

Está conectada ya al internet en su computadora, pudo contactarse con Lucy la mejor amiga de Logan de toda la vida.

-Hola Lucy, soy Camile no sé si me recuerdes.

-Claro Camile, eres la amiga de Logan ¿Cierto? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Veras Lucy, tiene una semana que Logan no se presenta a la escuela, fuimos a su casa y…

-No me digan, su padre los corrió del lugar.

-Exacto, pero ¿Cómo sabias?

-Lo supuse, miren chicos Logan sufrió una pérdida, su tía falleció hace poco y Logan está muy dolido, el es el que se encarga de las labores domesticas y como mi pobre Logui estaba de luto no las hizo, tuvo una discusión horrible con su padre y se fue de la casa.

-¡Ay no puede ser! Logan debe estar muy dolido, no puedo creer que El padre de Logan solo se halla enojado porque Logan no pudo cumplir con sus deberes, después de todo está pasando por algo muy duro pero ¿Y su madre?

-No vive con ellos, Logan fue criado por su tía que falleció, cuando cumplió los doce años de edad regreso a vivir con su padre pero digamos que no fue la mejor decisión.

-No puede ser, que situación tan desgarradora debe estar pasando Logan, ¿Sabes donde esta? Siento que debería estar con él, digo tú no puedes cuidar de él desde Hollywood pero yo sí.

-Mira Camile, no me lo tomes a mal pero Logan necesita estar solo, el es fuerte y se ha curado de peores él solo.

-Pero Lucy, quiero ayudarlo y…

-Lo siento Camile, no puedo ayudarlos.

La mirada de todos cambio de entusiasmo a tristeza, querían apoyar a Logan pero no podían hacer nada pero cierto rubio respondió.

-Escucha Lucy, no me conoces pero igual soy ami… conocido de Logan, me preocupa mucho igual que a los demás y quiero apoyarlo en esta situación tan difícil.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer que Kendall estuviera tan interesado en ayudar a Logan con su problema, todos creían que solo lo buscaba para pedirle ayuda pero ahora es en serio, Kendall quería ayudar a Logan, Lucy lo miro a los ojos a través de la cámara de la computadora, se podía ver por el monitor que Kendall estaba hablan en serio y esa mira Lucy la conocía bien, se imagino de inmediato que Kendall lo estimaba mas que el resto del grupo.

""Si es lo que me imagino el tendrá que insistir""- Mira amigo rubio que no se tu nombre, yo conozco a Logan mucho mas que ustedes y se bien que el es lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda salir delante de esto.

-No dudo la fortaleza de Logan-Dijo Kendall ya molesto- Pero si es capaz de curarse solo en ese tiempo, será capaz de curarse aun mas rápido con alguien que lo apoye.

""Espero equivocarme, lo siento por ti chico pero Logan no te corresponderá el jamás se a enamorado y no creo que lo haga""- Esta bien chicos, voy a ayudarlos. Camile ¿Recuerdas la casa en la que hice mi fiesta hace dos años?

-Si, ¿La que le dejo su abuelo?

-Si, el esta ahí, insistan hasta que abra la puerta no abrirá a la primera lo conozco bien.

-Gracias Lucy, espero que lo podamos ayudar.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no desesperen que hoy mismo subiré el capitulo tres y ya al fin se encontraran con Logan.


	3. Capítulo 3 Al fin te encontre

Lo prometido es deuda, es hora de subir el capitulo tres de esta historia y el dio de mañana subiré, estén atentos.

Por fin encontraron a Logan, aunque no fue fácil al inicio lograron dar con su ubicación con un poco de ayuda (O bastante) de Lucy, la mejor amiga de Logan que pudo notar la verdadera razón de la búsqueda de Kendall hacia su amigo.

-Esa chica Lucy es muy bonita-Comento Carlos con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

-Jajaja Carlos-Dijo Camile riendo- Si lo es, me pareció extraño que solo cuando Kendall le dio sus razones ella accedió a ayudarnos, después de todo me conoce más a mi pero aun así decidió ayudarnos por un desconocido para ella.

-Solo le dije la verdad-Comento Kendall con la mirada hacia abajo- Bueno ya basta mejor dinos ¿Es muy lejos esa casa?

-Algo, no está en este vecindario.

-Yo tengo auto-Respondió James-Yo vivo cerca de aquí podemos ir por él.

Al fin llegaron, aunque es bastante tarde a los chicos no les importo después de todo el día siguiente no tenían clases así que podían dormirse tarde sin la preocupación de no levantarse en el día.

Llegaron a la casa y todos menos Camile se quedaron asombrados, a simple vista se podía notar que esa casa pertenecía a una familia adinerada, Camile rompió el silencio y respondió la duda que todos se tenían.

-Esta casa le pertenecía al abuelo de Logan, al morir se la dejo en herencia. El señor era dueño de varios hoteles del país.

Camile se acerco al timbre, lo presiono varias veces sin éxito. Le mando un mensaje a Logan:

 _ **Hola Logan, si lees esto quiero decirte que estamos fuera de tu casa, la que te dejo tu abuelo. Nos preocupa que puedas necesitar ayuda y yo se que eres muy orgullosos pero necesitamos verte, Carlos, James y Kendall están conmigo por favor abre.**_

El silencio inundo la calle por un momento, hasta que la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

El grupo entro y se quedaron asombrados, había un pequeño pero hermoso jardín antes de llegar a la entrada principal, había una mesa de exterior en el centro de el jardín y una silla mecedora a un lado de la puerta, al llegar a ese punto Logan los recibió pero algo no estaba bien. El chico estaba totalmente vestido de color negro en señal de luto, sus ojos estaban muy irritados como si hubiera llorado la semana de su ausencia pero su sonrisa perfecta permanecía en su sitio.

-Hola chicos, pasen- Invito Logan.

-Por dios Logan que gran susto nos diste-Dijo Camile aliviada-Que bueno que te encuentras bien.

Están dentro de la casa y todo se encuentra impecable, incluso parecía que Logan no hubiera estado ahí. La casa cuenta con una enorme sala y más adelante se nota un comedor para diez personas, la casa es de tres pisos con ático incluido.

-Siéntense chicos-Ordeno Logan- No se hubieran molestado en venir, hable con el director de la escuela y entendió mi situación y como mi aprovechamiento escolar es bastante destacable me dejo descansar estos días.

-Logan no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada-Reprocho Camile enojada- Soy tu amiga, Lucy nos conto lo que paso y queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien.

-Gracias Camile-dijo Logan con una sonrisa- Pero como pueden ver me encuentro perfecto, solo necesito un tiempo para descansar y asimilar lo que paso eso es todo así que no se preocupen yo estaré bien.

-No dudo que te recuperaras- Dijo James- Pero no está de más que te queramos apoyar, tal vez no somos muy buenos amigos como tú y Camile pero ten por seguro que todos estamos aquí por apoyarte.

-Gracias James pero no lo necesito, ya he estado en situaciones parecidas y he salido adelante yo solo.

-Logan no te ofendas pero esto es muy delicado-Refuto Carlos- Queremos ayudarte y…

-Gracias Carlos, pero estaré bien no te preocupes.

Y así pasaron diez minutos, Camile, James y Carlos tratando de convencer a Logan y este negando la ayuda de una manera cortes, bueno eso hasta que…

-Logan ya ve al punto- Menciono Kendall molesto- Estas despreciando nuestra ayuda porque no confías en nosotros pero entendemos, aunque nosotros si te consideramos nuestro amigo ese sentimiento no es correspondido.

En ese momento Kendall se dispuso a salir de la casona pero fue detenido.

-Espera Kendall- Dijo Logan arrepentido- Mí intención no fue ofenderte a ti o a los demás, solo no quiero ocasionar molestias, me disculpo por eso y si te hace sentir mejor acepto su ayuda si tú aceptas mis disculpas.

Camile no lo podía creer, Logan accedió a la ayuda y no por ella sino por el rubio, eso era lo segundo más sorprendente que sucedió en el día seguido por lo que paso con Lucy.

-Claro Logan-Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa sincera- bueno ahora no te dejare… dejaremos solo ""Uff estuvo cerca"" No es bueno para ti en tu estado.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme, acabo de recordar que tengo una audición mañana en la mañana pero vengo a verte después de eso- Dijo Camile apenada.

-De hecho yo igual para Romeo y Julieta- Dijo James.

-¿En serio? yo igual en esa obra, tratare de interpretar a Julieta

-Yo a Romeo.

-Yo tengo practica en Hockey mañana dijo Carlos.

-No se preocupen chicos, estaré bien.

-Yo me quedare- Dijo Kendall apresurado- me quedare aquí contigo y mañana vemos como nos organizamos para que no estés solo.

De nuevo el rubio sorprendió al resto, no podían creer todas las buenas acciones que este había tenido en el día.

-Está bien cuídalo bien Kendall-Advirtió Camile- Vender mañana a ver como estas Logui.

James se llevo al resto del grupo solo dejando a Kendall.

-Gracias Kendall pero de verdad no es necesario- Insistió Logan.

-Logan ya habíamos quedado y tu habías aceptado.

-Gracias Kendall por preocuparte- Dijo Logan acercando a Kendall, este lo abrazo como muestra de su agradecimiento, Kendall se quedo quieto mirado hacia abajo pues Logan es de una estatura inferior a la de Kendall y pudo ver por primer vez que la sonrisa de Logan estaba ausente, parecía que no era necesario fingir a lado de Kendall que todo estaba bien, cosa que sorprendió incluso a Logan.

-Bueno, te diré donde está tu habitación- Dijo Logan limpiándose los ojos, al parecer quería llorar.

-Claro Logan- Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa cálida.

Ya es muy tarde así que los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a dormir, Logan apago las luces y fue a su habitación, lo mismo hizo el rubio.

Son las 11 de la noche Logan esta recostado en su cama cuando recibió una alerta de su computadora, era una solicitud de video chat, era su amiga Lucy.

-Hola Logan ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, pero tengo invitados ¿tú sabes porque de casualidad?

-No fíjate que no –Respondió Lucy de manera inocente- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jajaja, Lucy no era necesario que los mandaras.

-Lo sé Logan y no es que yo dude de tu fortaleza pero Camile insistió y tiene razón, sin yo en Minnesota necesitaba alguien que te cuidara.

-Gracias Lucy, pero ella no está aquí, es Kendal quien me hace compañía no sé si lo llegaste a ver, es un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Si lo conocí esta tarde-Dijo Lucy con tono juguetón- Es muy lindo ¿No?

-Si supongo que sí- Dijo Logan sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de su amiga- Te dejo Lucy, no te preocupes yo estoy muy bien y con Kendall evitando que me suicide estaré mejor.

Diciendo esto Logan cerro la conversación y se dispuso a dormir, se acomodo de una manera peculiar, el de lado con un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza y ya otra abrazando la almohada.

Son las doce de la noche y cierto rubio no podía dormir, por fin Logan estaba con él, no en la misma habitación pero si en la misma casa aunque le ganaba la curiosidad por ver que más había en la casa así que se levanto y se dispuso a conocer mejor e lugar en silencio para no despertar a Logan.

Estaba caminando por la casa y aunque no era totalmente una mansión si era bastante espaciosa, pudo apreciar cada adorno y detalle de la sala y del comedor, vio que habían cuatro recamaras en total en toda la casa a parte del ático, su habitación y la de Logan eran las únicas amuebladas, las dos restantes estaban totalmente vacías y el ático era la puerta del ático era la única que estaba bloqueada, la curiosidad de ver a su adorado Logan lo hizo observarlo dormir discretamente y esa imagen lo conmovió, estaba Logan abrazando la almohada con fuerza, al fin estaba cerca de él.

Mañana capitulo nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4 Poco a poco

Hola chicos, hoy subiré dos capítulos de nuevo y tratare de apresurarlo mas ya que siento que no la redacto como debe de ser pero tratare de hacerlo mejor.

Aclaraciones:

-No quiero-Dialogo

""No quiero"" Pensamientos

Kendall se quedo mirando un rato a Logan, no podía dejar de mirar al joven de cabello negro.

Logan siempre tuvo un aire de ternura e inocencia cosa que Kendall hace poco había descubierto que le encantaba, además que con la forma de dormir de Logan tan peculiar abrazando la almohada causa más ternura de lo normal, aunque parecía que el ladrón de los suspiros del rubio no estaba teniendo una buena noche ya que hacia muecas tristes y se le escapo una lagrima.

""No puede ser, Logan está llorando y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo aunque quisiera, si lo despierto va a saber que lo estaba espiando pero no lo puedo dejar así, Logan necesita saber que lo aprecio y que lo apoyo. Voy a despertarlo no lo puedo dejar así""

Kendall entro lentamente a su habitación por completo, cerró la puerta despacio y se acerco al chico de cabello azabache, se acerco directo a su rostro, se puso de rodillas y comento despacio.

-Logan, Logan despierta.

Logan abrió sus ojos y los tallo con delicadeza limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Kendall, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas cómodo en tu habitación?

-No es eso Logan ""Tengo que mentir"" te escuche lamentando y quise asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden.

-Si no te preocupes, supongo que tuve una pesadilla pero no te preocupes estoy muy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? No me molesta ayudarte.

-Estoy bien Kendall gracias-esto último lo dijo ya molesto.

-Está bien, no quería molestarte Logan lo siento- Estaba dispuesto a retirarse con una mirada triste.

-Kendall espera-""Que malo me estoy viendo, Kendall solo quiere ayudarme y yo lo trato como basura""- Discúlpame es que no estoy acostumbrado a tener invitados a dormir y menos que alguien se preocupe por mi de ese modo, de verdad te agradezco todas las atenciones que has tenido conmigo.

Kendall se quedo observando con una enorme sonrisa, sin pensarlo se acerco a Logan y tomo su mano.

-No te preocupes Logan, yo entiendo que estas muy sensible pero si no es mucha molestia ""Que no lo tome a mal, por favor que no lo tome a mal"" me quiero quedar contigo aunque sea en el suelo, así podre estar seguro de que tu estas bien.

-Kendall, no creo que sea necesario "" Estas volviendo a ser grosero"" Pero si te preocupa acepto tu ayuda, aunque no me siento muy bien contigo en el suelo, mira mi cama es muy grande y ambos cabemos en ella sin problemas, sino te molesta digo.

-""¿Es en serio? No me molesta para nada yo feliz"" No me molesta Logan, entonces voy a quedarme contigo.

Logan se hizo a un lado quedando el pegado a la pared para que Kendall pudiera acomodarse, es un nuevo territorio para ambos pues Logan no quiere causare molestias al rubio y Kendall asimila con lentitud lo que realmente siente por Logan.

Logan se quedo dormido de forma casi inmediata, Kendall esta acostado boca arriba con su cabeza sobre sus brazos, aunque Logan tuvo que dar una de sus almohadas al rubio para que este pueda dormir comodo lo que causo que Logan de manera inconciente abrazara al mas alto.

""Me esta abrazando y es tan lindo, no lo voy a molestar al parecer Logan no puede dormir sin abrazar algo y hoy yo sere ese algo""- Penso Kendall con una enorme sonrisa.

La noche sigue avanzando, ambos están perdidamente dormidos. El dia empezaba a alumbrar la ventana de la recamara del chico de cabello oscuro, este se despertó con una sonrisa peculiar cuando se dio cuenta de su posición.

""No puede ser, como pude abrazar a Kendall toda la noche que pena. Espero que Kendall no se halla dado cuenta porque estaría muy avergonzado mas de lo que ya estoy, Kendall a tenido tan buenas intenciones conmigo que no seria justo que yo lo viera de otro modo, aunque… ¡No! No eso jamás el es un muy buen amigo y hasta ahí se quedara""- Penso Logan

El chico se levanto sin despertar al rubio, se sento en la cama mirando hacia su escritorio y vio que su computadora tenia una alerta de solitud de video chat, la acepto pues era su amiga de nuevo.

-Hola Logan, perdón por molestarte tan temprano pero quería asegurarme que estes bien y… Un momento- Dijo observando por el monitor que se encontraba alguien en la cama de Logan- ¿Ese no es el chico rubio? ¿Kendall?

-Si es el-Respondio Logan sin darle mucha importancia.

-No inventes, ¿Dormiste con el?

-Ay Lucy, si pero no es lo que crees, el se preocupo porque al parecer me lamentaba dormido y quizo ver si estaba bien, una cosa llego a la otra y bueno termine durmiendo con el.

-Ah mira tu que acomedido salió Kendall- Dijo Lucy con su voz sarcástica- a ver que dia encuentro a un buen amigo como el.

-Lucy no seas asi-Dijo Logan apenado- El solo es muy buen amigo que se preocupa por mi tanto como tu.

""Claro que es lo que me imagine, Kendall quiere a Logan y creo que Logan empieza a quererlo de igual modo""

-Bueno amigo Logan como veas, me tengo que ir hoy voy a hacer una audición para entrar a una banda de rock y quiero quedar.

-Te vas a quedar Lucy, tu tienes mucho talento.

Logan cerro la conversación y se dispuso a ir a tomar algo a la cocina.

""Kendall es muy buen amigo, pero puede ser que yo quiera ser algo mas de el y.. No Logan no pienses tonterías, tu no te puedes enamorar tienes cosas mas importantes que ese sentimiento. Mejor le hare de desayunar como muestra de mi gratitud, el es tan bueno que se merece lo mejor""

Kendall aun esta acostado, se despertó al sentir la ausencia del brazo de Logan. Se sento lentamente tratando de despertarse por completo para ir abajo y esperar a Camile.


	5. capitulo 5: ¿Celos?

Aclaraciones:

-No quiero- Dialogo

""No quiero"" Pensamientos

El rubio se levanto de la cama con poca energía aunque había logrado su cometido de dormir junto a Logan ya era bastante tarde cuando se acostaron por lo tanto no había descansado lo suficiente pero no quería parecer mal educado.

-""Diablos no puedo creer que tanto sueño tengo, ya se creo que mi habitación tiene una ducha seguro a Logan no le importara si la uso, después de todo me muero del cansancio y un buen baño seguro me despertara""- Pensó el rubio dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"" ¿Seguirá dormido? ¿Por qué no ha bajado? ¿Hare el desayuno antes de llamarlo o después? Le daré tiempo para despertar bien mientras tanto preparare el desayuno""-Pensó el de cabello azabache mientras se dirige al refrigerador para tomar unos huevos y tocino, un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja""

El rubio se está duchando, no quería tardar mucho pero el sueño lo estaba matando y esa era la única manera de despertarlo, mientras hacía eso recordó un momento de la noche anterior que lo hizo sonreír de una manera soñadora.

""El me abrazo, se que fue por accidente porque se nota que es como el está acostumbrado a dormir pero ¿Se habra dado cuenta al despertar? Y si es así ¿Habrá sentido algo? Después de todo la manera en que me abrazo la primera vez no tuvo la sonrisa que lo caracteriza, parecía que estaba aliviado y que no necesitaba fingir conmigo, que todo era real ¿Sera momento para empezar a usar mis movimientos o es muy pronto?""

Mientras tanto en la cocina Logan ya termino de preparar el desayuno, hizo huevos fritos con tocino a un lado, había un tazón con fruta cortada en trozos pequeños y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja en cada asiento.

""Espero que le guste, ya iré a buscarlo""-Pensó Logan.

En ese momento Kendall cerro la ducha, se puso una toalla cubriendo debajo de la cintura y salió de del baño.

Logan se dio cuenta que Kendall ya no estaba en su habitación.

""Seguro está en su habitación"" – Pensó Logan mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del rubio, la puerta solo estaba entre abierta por lo que entro sin tocar pero.

-¡Ay por dios! Kendall disculpa no sabía que salías de la ducha-Dijo Logan muy avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, solo tome una ducha porque tenía sueño y quería despertar espero que no te moleste- Dijo el rubio sin darle importancia mientras se sentaba en la cama y extendía sus brazos estirándose y dejando ver mejor su cuerpo ante el de cabello negro.

-Está bien Kendall ""Rayos ¿Ah que venía? No creo que solo a verlo a si ya recordé""- El desayuno está listo Kendall baja cuando quieras- Dijo esto último saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta bruscamente, de verdad estaba avergonzado pero no se podía negar que le gusto ver a Kendall de ese modo.

""No puedo creer que lo haya visto sin camisa, de verdad fue una situación un tanto vergonzosa, pero admito que Kendall no está nada mal, está ligeramente marcado del abdomen y esos brazos… No que estoy pensando ¡Ya basta! Esto no está bien""-Pensó culpable Logan.

"" ¿Por qué reacciono así? ¿Nunca habrá visto a otro hombre sin camisa? O a caso ¿Sera que yo igual le gusto? Entonces no es muy pronto para hacer mi primer movimiento y tratar de acercarme mejor a Logan""- Pensó Kendall con cierta mirada picara.

Kendall se apresuro a vestir para ir a desayunar con su amado secreto, mientras se ponía el pantalón su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de Carlos.

-Hola Carlos, ¿Ya vienen para aquí?

-De eso quería hablarte Kendall, Camile y James lograron quedarse con los papeles principales y les pidieron que se quedaran a ensayar de inmediato.

-¡Que buenas noticias! "" ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No seas obvio""- Para ellos, ¿Tu no vienes?

-La verdad Kendall no quiero ir caminando vive muy lejos- Se Quejo Carlos- Y como James no irá pues no hay auto y no quiero ir así.

-Eres un flojo Carlos ""Tendré más tiempo con Logan, esto es perfecto"" Me quedare solo para asegurarme que Logan estará bien, dile a Camile que no se preocupe, Adiós.- Colgando la llamada de inmediato aguanto lo mas que pudo las ganas de gritar de la felicidad.

Mientras tanto en el teatro estaban tres amigos, Camile, James y Carlos.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces Camile?- Pregunto James alarmado- Digo es verdad que nos quedamos con los protagónicos pero nuestro primer ensayo es mañana.

-Tranquilo James- Respondió Camile con una sonrisa- Lucy está planeando algo que hará que Logan se dé cuenta de lo que se pierde, no se preocupen por nada Logan está en buenas manos.

-¿Qué están planeando tu y Lucy?- Reprocho James.

-Nada que Kendall no quiera, créeme lo ayudamos mas aquí que estorbando allá, pero porque mejor no vamos por un helado, ¿Si chicos?

-Perdón Camile no puedo- Dijo Carlos- Mi practica no termina aun y como Kendall no vino y él es el capitán yo estoy tomando su lugar por el momento, creo que eso del amor lo está apartando un poco.

-¿Cómo que el amor?- Dijo James confundido.

-Ya lo entenderás James, vamos por un helado solo tú y yo ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, pero yo invito

-No yo invito- Dijo Camile con tono juguetón

-Insisto Camile yo invito- Refuto James con una sonrisa amigable mientras él y su cita salían del lugar.

""Creo que Kendall no es el único que está infectado por el amor""- Pensó Carlos observando como la pareja se iba.

Regresando a la casa de Logan, este está acomodando la mesa mientras que Kendall bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Logan-Saludo Kendall con una sonrisa- Todo se ve delicioso.

-Gracias Kendall- Menciono Logan ocultando la mirada pues seguía apenado.

-Hablo Carlos y no podrán venir ni él ni los otros.

-Si, Camile me aviso pero le dije que no importaba.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, Kendall le buscaba la mirada a Logan pero este la ocultaba lo mejor que podía.

""Logan sigue apenado por lo de hace rato, debe importarle mucho""- Penso Kendall.

El silencio seguía invadiendo el lugar, hasta que Logan recibió una video llamada de Lucy.

-Hola Loggy- Dijo Lucy muy cariñosa- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Lucy, estoy desayunando con Kendall.

-Ah que bien, que les aproveche ¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro ahí esta- Dijo volteando el teléfono de modo que la cámara apuntara hacia Kendall- Saluda Kendall.

-Hola Lucy- Menciono algo serio.

-Hola chico, así que te llamas Kendall mucho gusto, ayer no pudimos presentarnos de la manera adecuada ¿Recuerdas? Solo querías llegar hacia Logan.

-Jajaja si mucho gusto "" Siento que no le agrado""

-Bueno chicos me despido, Logan te llama luego recuerda que te quiero mucho- dijo esto último mandándole un beso- te quiero mucho Loggy adiós cariño.

-Jajaja si adiós Lucy "" ¿Qué le pasa? Ella nunca me habla así por lo general habla para molestarme.""- Cuídate mucho.

Kendall no podía disimular su disgusto, al parecer Lucy y Logan no eran simplemente amigos.

-Así que te llevas así con todas tus amistades "" No me importa ser obvio, estoy que me comen los celos"".

-¿Qué? No solo con ella al parecer- "Que le sucede ahora a Kendall, será que esta celoso""- ¿Por qué?

-No por nada, solo quería saber que esperar cuando… "" Mierda Kendall la regaste""

-¿Cuándo qué? ""No puede ser si esta celoso""

-Amm, gracias por el desayuno Logan te quedo muy bien ""Que cambie de tema por favor que cambie de tema""

-Gracias- ""No olvido tu reacción pero hasta yo quiero deshacerme de este momento tan incomodo, te lo debo por verte casi desnudo""- y ¿Ahora qué?

-Logan "" Lo hago, lo tengo que hacer se lo tengo que decir si no quiero que Lucy me gane""

-Dime Kendall- ""No lo hagas Kendall, bueno si, que estoy pensando no lo digas"".

-Yo, yo tengo que ir a mi casa por ropa. Quiero quedarme contigo, digo aquí en tu casa para cuidarte si me das permiso.

-¡Claro que puedes! Es decir si quieres Kendall ""Que estoy diciendo, de verdad quiero que se quede""

-Sí y traeré unas películas de mi casa para verlas y esas cosas para no aburrirnos ""De verdad estoy entusiasmado contigo y no te dejare ir""

-Está bien, hare palomitas cuando regreses.

-No me tardo- Dijo el rubio casi corriendo, pues entre más rápido se iba más rápido volvía.

-Si, con cuidado yo me iré a bañar mientras tanto.

Kendall salió de la casa, tomo un taxi que pasaba por el rumbo y se fue hacia su casa, mientras tanto Logan limpio la cocina, fue hacia su baño y se dio una larga ducha.

Ahora en una nevería cerca del teatro hay una llamada entre Lucy y Camile.

-Ya lo hice Camile, de seguro Kendall esta que hierve de celos.

-Pobres chicos, no saben que todo es planeado.

-Sí pero Kendall es muy lento, además es para ayudarlo sé lo que te digo el está interesado en Logan, además Logan igual necesita una ayudadita para que se cuenta que quiere a Kendall igual.

-Estas consiente que nos matara después de esto ¿Cierto? No le gustan los romances.

-No le gusta porque no los ha probado, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda ¿No crees que Logan necesita un poco de celos también?

-Me da miedo preguntar pero ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Tienes el numero de Kendall?

-Si.

-Tienes una amiga que quiera ayudarnos

-No te atreverías.

-Camile escucha, Logan necesita saber que no todos quieren lastimarlo, Kendall es un buen chico y él lo cuidara bien.

-Lo sé Lucy, está bien te ayudare que quieres que haga…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Mañana subiré dos capítulos de nuevo y solo quiero agregar que espero que comenten sus opiniones o quejas y les aseguro que las tomare en cuenta, hasta la próxima.


	6. Capitulo 6: Acéptalo Logan

Hola chicos, el día de hoy como siempre subiré dos capítulos. Espero que no se molesten por hacerlos esperar con el romance y esas cosas pero quería que las cosas fueran fluyendo lentamente para causar una atmosfera mas real pues creo que así es como fluyen todos los romances.

Ah continuación seguiré con la historia no sin antes recordarles que Big time Rush no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes y pedirles que se animen a comentar cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

Aclaraciones:

-No quiero- Dialogo.

""No quiero"" Pensamientos.

-Mira, necesitamos que alguien quiera ayudarnos para que Logan este celoso también- Comento Lucy a través del teléfono.

-Si está bien- Dijo mientras sorbía su helado- Pero no creo tener a alguien así.

-¿No tienes amigas?

-Claro que si- Dijo Camile indignada- Pero no creo que alguien quiera verse involucrada en esto a parte de nosotros.

-Entonces no se ocurre otro plan, bueno al menos que yo lo haga.

-Si hazlo, bueno si quieres.

-¿Por qué mejor tu no lo haces Camile?

-¿Cómo crees? No puedo, además digamos que en este momento estoy interesada en alguien.

-Si ya se, seguro es James- Dijo Lucy resignada.

-¿Cómo sabes?-Dijo Camile mientras salía un momento de la nevería alejándose de James- De verdad eres muy buena en esto del romance.

-Lo sé pero contigo fue fácil, siempre que hablamos no paras de hablar de él.

-¿En serio? No lo note.

-Jajaja no importa, yo me encargare de Logan solo dame el número telefónico de Kendall para poder comenzar.

-Si, ya te lo mando…

Mientras tanto cierto rubio acababa de llegar a su casa, salió del auto lo mas apurado que pudo, casi se olvidaba de pagar el transporte con las prisas. Entro a su casa olvidando que su madre no sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Kendall! Como te atreves a no venir a la casa sin avisar antes sabes que tienes que avisar si no llegaras a casa.

-Lo sé, lo lamento es que un amigo…- Fue interrumpido de forma inmediata.

-Mas te vale que haya sido de vida o muerte porque de otro modo te castigare desde hoy hasta que termines la universidad- Grito su madre enfurecida.

-Pues algo así, lo que sucedió es que…

Mientras Kendall le explica a su madre la razón de su ausencia, Logan está en su casa vistiéndose pues terminaba de bañarse.

El chico uso una playera negra lisa con mangas largas sin ningún tipo de estampado, un pantalón del mismo color solo que tenia botones color azul metálico y unos tenis tipo vans negros igual con detalles naranjas a los costados.

Se encuentra en su habitación aun, pensando lo que ha pasado los últimos días.

"" ¿Sera que le gusto? No puede ser a él no le gustan los hombres y aunque así fuera que yo sepa no le agrado mucho ¿Sera que cambio de opinión? Pero lo más importante es que el si me gustaba, bueno me atraía desde que lo vi, su actitud misteriosa y un poco seria fue lo que me gustaba de él pero eso ya fue hace tiempo y me deshice de esa ilusión ya que sabía que era algo imposible. Seguro el solo quiere jugar conmigo e ilusionarme como, como en esa ocasión con… No importa con quien, Kendall no es así pero ¿Qué tal que si? ¡Ya basta!""- Se torturaba el mismo, no quería salir herido de nuevo.

Ahora con Kendall, al terminaba de contarle a la señora Knight lo que ocurrió.

-¡Ay por dios! No puedo creer que su padre lo haya tratado de esa forma- Dijo la señora indignada.

-Pero eso es lo que paso, Logan está pasando por un mal momento y solo trato de hacer que se sienta mejor.

-Entiendo hijo, no te preocupes no me molesta la acción que tienes con el chico solo me molesto que no avisaras pero ahora que estoy al tanto entiendo tus razones.

-¡Gracias! Te importa si me voy es que le dije que no tardaba- ""No puedo esperar, el se veía entusiasmado seguro que si me quiere""

-Claro hijo ve, yo y tu hermana nos haremos cargo de todo.

-Gracias mamá, nos vemos luego- Se despidió el rubio corriendo hacia su habitación para tomar su ropa y las películas que había prometido.

Logan está en la sala de su casa esperando al rubio llegar, no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando recuerda a Kendall sin camisa.

"" ¿Por qué me siento así?-Pensaba el de cabello negro mientras se recostaba lentamente en el sillón-¿Sera que volvió a despertar en mi el sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía? Pero no me gusta sentirme así, no quiero confundir sus acciones él me está ayudando solo porque se preocupa, no quiero que él se sienta incomodo hablándome, ahora que he estado con el no quiero que se aparte, es muy pronto para haberme enamorado pero tal vez eso que sentía por él nunca se fue y solo lo bloqueaba para no lastimarme""-Se torturaba el chico, no quería que Kendall se alejara de el por ese sentimiento.

Kendall se cambio de ropa, se había bañado ya pero la ropa que trajea puesta era la misma del día anterior. Esta vez se puso una camisa color azul claro de cuadros, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, un par de tenis tipo converse negros con blanco. Además lleva una mochila verde militar con una muda de ropa incluidos zapatos además de una docena de película de géneros para elegir entre ellas se encontraban de comedia, terror, romance etc.

-Mama me llevare mi auto-Grito Kendall desde la puerta.

-Está bien hijo, recuerda avisarme cualquier cosa.

Esto último parecía que se lo dijo al aire porque Kendall ya había salido.

""Le preocupa bastante ese chico""- Pensé la señora Knight con una mirada de sospecha.

Mientras Kendall subía a su auto, iba pensando en el camino las señales que Logan estaba mostrando.

""No le soy indiferente a Logan, se noto por la forma en que reacciono al verme sin ropa, aunque tal vez solo se avergonzó por las circunstancias debe haber un modo de saber que él me quiere sin arriesgarme porque si actuó a lo loco seguro dejara de hablarme""- Medito el chico rubio mientras conducía.

Mientras tanto en la casa de logan, este seguía en el sillón reflexionando las cosas que han pasado, Kendall solo lo había confundido pero en tanto pensamiento recordó…

""Por dios, olvide la muerte de mi tía por un instante. Hace una semana no podía dejar de lamentar su perdida y ahora con esto no puedo dejar de pensar en Kendall""-Reacciono Logan con una cara sorprendida, no podía creer que sus penas fueron olvidadas aunque sea un instante y precisamente cuando Kendall se fue recordó la pérdida de su tía. Se sentía mejor con el de una forma u otra.

De repente escucho que lo llamaban en la entrada, era el rubio queriendo entra. Logan abrió la cochera pues noto que traía su auto y no quería que le pasara nada mientras Kendall estuviera en su casa.

-Hola Logan-Saludo Kendall con una sonrisa-Regrese y traje unas películas para verlas.

-Si Kendall está bien-Este no tenía una reacción clara, estaba confundido pero no quería ser grosero con el rubio.

Mientras ambos entraban a la sala, Logan tropezó con una elevación que separaba la sala con el comedor, Kendall al ver esto por mero instinto sostuvo a Logan tomándolo de la cintura abrazándolo para reforzar pues casi se le caía de las manos.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por varios segundos, Kendall observando los ojos negros de Logan sosteniéndolo y Logan observando la mirada dominante del rubio perdiéndose en la mirada de este. Esa situación era por demás hermosa pero igual de vergonzosa a ambos les paso por la cabeza pensamientos fugases.

-""Lo estoy tomando por la cintura, no hace nada por levantarse creo que le agrada""- Pensaba Kendall.

-""No sé qué hacer, me quito, no mejor no que tal si el trata de tomarme de nuevo y quien sabe como reaccionaria, a quien engaño quiero que esto siga pero no es correcto""- Pensó mientras se reincorporaba tomando los hombros de Kendall para apoyarse en ellos.

-Gracias Kendall, perdón fui un torpe hace mucho que no venia y aun no me acostumbro a esa separación- Explico Logan apenado.

-No te preocupes Logan ""Lo volvería a hacer"" No tienes que explicarte.

Ambos ya más tranquilos se dispusieron a hacer lo que les tocaba. Kendall fue a encender el reproductor de películas y poner la película mientras Logan está en la cocina preparando las palomitas de maíz para comer mientras vean la película.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, mas tarde subiré otro par compensar que la historia está yendo muy lento, pero lo creo necesario para avanzar con mas realismo.


	7. Capitulo 7: Al fin!

Aclaraciones:

-No quiero- Dialogo.

""No quiero"" Pensamientos.

Logan está en la cocina preparando unas palomitas de maíz y colocando en un platón unas frituras a parte en las que se encontraban nachos y papas fritas además de diferentes salsas. Lleno nos vasos con gaseosa de naranja, aunque no quería aceptarlo de verdad le entusiasmaba la idea de estar con Kendall un largo tiempo sin ser interrumpidos por sus amigos.

Kendall terminaba de instalar lo necesario para disfrutar la película junto a Logan así que fue a ayudarlo a traer los bocadillos.

-Listo, ¿Ya podemos comenzar?- Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Si, ya está todo- Confirmo Logan.

Kendall inicio la película para después sentarse a lado de Logan y poder ver la película. Estaban viendo Miss simpatía, ambos reían a carcajadas con las escenas tan graciosas que realizaba Sandra Bullock, al parecer Logan la admiraba demasiado por lo que pudo notar el rubio. Al pasar el tiempo Kendall fue adquiriendo confianza para poder tener una conversación extensa con el chico del cabello color azabache.

-Logan-Llamo nervioso el rubio

-Dime-Respondió este sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Somos amigos ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que sí! Como preguntas eso después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad te aprecio.

-Gracias-Menciono Kendall entusiasmado- lo que pasa es que a pesar de estar ya un tiempo en la escuela y bueno tenemos casi todas las mismas clase pero aun así no se mucho de ti.

-Se a lo que te refieres Kendall, no nos conocemos muy bien pero hay que cambiar eso. ¿Qué quieres saber?-Dijo Logan esta vez sin mirar el televisor.

-Bien… ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No Kendall y ¿Tu?

-Si, una hermana menor. Se llama keity. Bueno no quería ir tan rápido al punto pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creo que estarás mejor con tu familia.

Logan se quedo pensando un instante, la respuesta era compleja pero al ver a Kendall sus dudas fueron desechadas por un sentimiento que él no conocía, a cas será ¿Amor?

-Mi historia es bastante extensa te aburriras-Respondio el pelinegro agachando la mirada pero…

-Jamás me aburriría- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano Del más pequeño- Dijiste que soy tu amigo eso significa que puedes confiar en mí.

La mirada de Kendall inspiraba confianza, Logan lo noto de manera automática así que comenzó a relatar.

-Escucha Kendall, mi familia solo es mi papá y yo. Mi madre nos dejo cuando yo tenía cuatro años de edad por lo que me han dicho. En cuanto mi mamá se fue mi papá no aguanto estar conmigo y me mando a vivir con mis abuelos maternos y mi tía en otro estado y bueno, fui creciendo con ellos, ellos eran mi verdadera familia. Como has de saber el tiempo no perdona y mis abuelos fueron enfermando con el paso del tiempo, de ahí surgió la idea de hacerme doctor fue para poder ayudar a mis abuelos pero no pude hacer nada- Dijo Mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar y presionando su puño con fuerza- Mi tía creyó que no sería bueno estar en su casa ya que todos los días recordaba su pérdida al estar rodeado de sus recuerdos así que me mando a la casa de mi padre cuando tenía 11 años de edad.

-Logan no tienes que seguir si no quieres- Comento el rubio sin soltar la mano de Logan.

-Quiero seguir, realmente confió en ti- Respondió Logan limpiándose las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con su mano libre- El tiempo con él fue duro, no había día que no me reclamara que mi madre se fue por mi culpa y que yo era un mal hijo. Mi tía siempre me alentó a seguir adelante, cuando hablábamos por teléfono me hacía sentir como si yo no tuviera la culpa de nada. Vino a vivir con nosotros para asegurarse que yo estuviera bien y todo parecía más soportable. Llego justo cuando más la necesitaba porque fue cuando… ""Que estoy haciendo, eso no lo sabe ni Camile solo lo sabe Lucy, no le diré sobre mi fracaso en el amor"" Bueno luego te digo el porqué llego conmigo. El punto es que no puedo ir a casa, mi papá solo me reprochara todo como siempre.

Estas últimas palabras fueran cortadas por un leve llanto, de verdad Logan sentía que podía confiar en Kendall lo suficiente para que pueda ser débil frente a él sin sentirse mal.

Kendall no le suelta su mano, se acerca a su rostro y le quita las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de su amado.

-Logan tú no tienes la culpa de nada-Trataba de consolar Kendall- Siempre has demostrado ser de lo más noble y nada cambiara mi modo de verte, bueno con la diferencia que ahora te admiro por la gran fortaleza que tienes.

-Gracias Kendall- Reacciono Logan mirando fijamente a Kendall.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto, se quedaron mirando uno al otro por varios segundos. Kendall sentía una gran ilusión con Logan mientras este sentía tranquilidad al mirar los profundos ojos verdes de Kendall.

-Logan ""Ahora si lo diré""- Pensó Kendall llenándose de valor.

-Dime Kendall- "" ¿Sera lo que me imagino?""

-Hace tiempo te quería preguntar algo pero no se había dado la oportunidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Logan, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría.

-Si es muy pronto o no te agrada mi forma de pensar te agradecería si me lo dijeras para no ilusionarme, lo que quiero decirte es que ""Vamos dilo, no seas cobarde""- Se apresuraba Kendall.

-Dime, te aseguro que seremos no lo tomare a mal. ""Yo también te quiero si es lo que me quieres decir""

-Quiero que me des la oportunidad de tratarte como algo más que un amigo ""Lo hice"" De demostrarte que puedo ser un compañero incondicional es decir… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Kendall yo…

-No tienes que responder ahora, no sé si sientas lo mismo que yo pero no quiero apresurarte y si quieres tiempo para pensarlo me iré si es lo que quieres-Negocio el rubio con una mirada seria.

-Kendall-Trato de callar Logan de nuevo pero este lo volvió a ignorar.

-Ahora que si me das la oportunidad te juro que te protegeré de todo y de todos, te volviste mi prioridad desde hace tiempo y…

-Kendall- Interrumpió de nuevo y esta vez sí le hiso caso- Escucha tu me gustabas hace tiempo pero note tu indiferencia hacia mí y por eso no insistí y con el tiempo fue olvidando lo que sentía por ti.

Kendall solo escuchaba lo que Logan tenía que decir aunque con la esperanza baja, casi nula después de escuchar lo que su amado acababa de decir.

-Sin embargo-Dijo Kendall mirando los ojos verdes del chico rubio- El tiempo que eh estado contigo puede que haya despertado de nuevo el sentimiento. No quiero ser tu novio Kendall, pero quiero que me conozcas mejor y yo a ti.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- Preguntó el rubio confundido pero con cierta mirada alegre.

-Quiero que nos tratemos mejor, tal vez te arrepientas el día de mañana pero por lo menos lo habremos intentado.

-¿En serio? Claro que sí, estoy dispuesto a hacer eso para que veas que no quiero jugar contigo y que mis sentimientos son en serio.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron al terminar las palabras de Kendall, este lo tomo por la cintura mientras Logan lo abrazo tomándolo del cuello pues estaba más alto. Así quedaron un rato más.


	8. capitulo 8: ¿Celos Logan?

Hola chicos: Honestamente no quería seguir con este historia pero hay una persona que sigue animándome a seguirla a pesar que no soy muy bueno escribiendo así que aquí les va el capitulo 7.

Aclaraciones:

-No quiero- Pensamientos

""No quiero"" Pensamientos

Capitulo 7:¿Celos Logan?

Los dos chicos están abrazados, Kendall no puede creer que ese momento tan preciado al fin había llegado. Logan por su lado tiene un conflicto de ideas dentro de su cabeza.

"" ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No sé si lo quiero pero ¿Podría llegar a ser feliz con Kendall? Tal vez no sea una mala idea dar una oportunidad al amor. Ya sé, lo consultare con Lucy""

Kendall soltó a Logan lentamente sin alejarse del todo del moreno.

-Y ¿Qué procede?- Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Qué harías tu? Nunca he tenido una relación- Respondió el moreno alejándose un poco de Kendall.

-Hay que empezar juntos, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

El moreno se quedo pensando varios segundos a ver si se le ocurría algo.

-Bien, vamos a conocernos mejor si queremos llegar a ser algo más que amigos.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres saber?- Pregunto el chico rubio mientras volvía a acercarse al moreno.

-Bien, ¿Tu deporte favorito?-Dijo Logan alejándose de nuevo.

-Hockey, sabes que soy el capitán- Volviéndose a acercar- ¿Qué hay en el ático?

Logan se quedo pensando un rato de nuevo.

-Bien, ven conmigo- Dijo guiando al chico rubio hacia arriba.

Al momento de llegar arriba el moreno abrió la puerta que estaba asegurada con llave, ambos entraron y el rubio se quedo admirando el lugar.

El lugar está lleno de mascaras y pinturas de acuarela, tenia pinceles por todos lados y todo tipo de materiales artísticos. Acuarelas, pinturas acrílicas, pinceles, crayones, plumones de todos colores, cerámica y cosas de ese estilo. Las pinturas tenían una ligera capa de polvo así como en las mascaras y los materiales de arte.

La pared es blanca aunque tiene varias manchas de pintura por el trabajo artístico que ahí se hacía, un ventanal en forma circular enorme por el que entraba bastante luz natural.

-Oye Logan, ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

-Si, desde que mi abuelo me dejo esta casa he venido en mis tiempos libres para llenarlo de pinturas, ya tiene un año que no entro a este lugar, cada cosa aquí representa algo de mí, me encanta la pintura pero a mi papá no.

-Logan, esta obra es magnífica- Dijo señalando una mariposa color violeta con rosa.

-Gracias, pero este proyecto en una mera actividad para pasar el tiempo.

-Oye, esto es una linda pintura pero no parece de principiante, cada detalle es perfectamente cuidado.

-Gracias Kendall, ahora te toca responder- Dijo Logan dirigiendo a Kendall hacia unos asientos tipos puff que estaban en el suelo, uno era morado y otro era verde.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?-Dijo el rubio sentándose en el asiento color verde.

-¿Por qué te fijaste en mi de ese modo?-Ahora Logan sentándose.

-Está bien, el día que hicimos el trabajo de literatura yo tenía una idea de ti errónea, creía que como eras del mayor aprovechamiento escolar tenias la vida regalada, no sabía que alguien podía ser tan buena persona con todos sin esperar algo a cambio antes de conocerte, pero ese día pude notar que tu vida es difícil, a pesar de eso no pierdes el entusiasmo y tus ganar de ayudar a las personas.

-¿Ah que te refieres? Yo nunca te dije nada.

-Te vi discutir con tu padre, entre antes de que notaras mi presencia y vi que estabas llorando, quería consolarte pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

-Kendall, ¿Me viste llorar antes de ayer?

-Si, pero ahora te toca responder a ti, ¿Por qué te importa tanto que te vean triste?

-Ah mi papá no le gusta, me enseño que la gente al vernos así nos tendrá lastima y a mí no me gusta que la gente sienta lastima por mí. Además la gente tiene muchos problemas y no quiero ser uno de ellos en vidas ajenas.

""Su padre lo odia""- Escucha Logan, a veces no es que la gente sienta lastima solo quiere ayudarte.

-Ah sí ¿Cómo quien?

-Como yo, Logan yo te quiero.

-Kendall, tú no sabes si mi quieres aun.

-Claro que lo sé, Logan esto que siento por ti no lo he sentido nunca por nadie más, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

El teléfono celular de Logan comienza a sonar, este contesta porque no quería responder el interrogatorio del rubio.

-Hola- Saluda Lucy del a través de la pantalla del celular.

-Hola Lucy ¿Cómo estás? ""Que bien que es Lucy, seguro hablara un buen rato y me va a sacar del apuro""- Pensó Logan.

-Hola, mira esto será rápido ¿Kendall está contigo?

-Si ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Kendall ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si está bien- Contesto el rubio algo serio.

Logan giro el teléfono para que Lucy pudiera hablar con el rubio.

-Hola Kendall- Saludo la rockera a Kendall

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?

-Mira, me da pena decirte esto pero, a una amiga le platique sobre ti y quiere conocerte mira te la presento, se llama Jo Taylor- Le dice la chica dándole su teléfono a su amiga para que pudiera hablar con el guapo rubio.

-Hola mucho gusto- Saluda la chica rubia y hermosa- Mi nombre es Jo Taylor como te dijo Lucy.

-Hola- Contesto el rubio esta vez con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando que la chica le simpatiza- Mi nombre es Kendall Knight.

-Oye que pena- Contesta la rubia ocultando su rostro con su mano desocupada- Disculpa pero nos acaban de llamar para la audición ¿Te moleta se te llamo más tarde?

-Si no hay problema, marca cuando quieras- Se despidió el de la mirada esmeralda colgando el teléfono.

Kendall se quedo con una sonrisa, la chica le había agradado pero no como Logan, solo le simpatizo la actitud de la rubia, aunque Logan imagino otra cosa.

-Es bonita ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Logan tratando de disimular sus celos.

-Sí y es muy agradable.

-Pues deberías ir con ella, tal vez sea más agradable y divertida que yo.

-Logan- Dijo el rubio tomando la mano del moreno- No estarás celoso ¿O sí?

-No ""Rayos si estoy celoso"" No estoy celoso solo es que creo que es más agradable que yo.

-Logan, tu igual me quieres- Dijo esto jalando al moreno hacia su cuerpo y dándole un beso en los labios, al principio Logan trato de alejarse poniendo sus manos en el pecho el rubio y aventándolo pero con el tiempo se fue dejando llevar, lo que comenzó una discusión termino en ser un beso apasionado y con sincronía, el moreno solo sentía las manos del rubio tomándolo de la cintura y no hizo nada para detenerlo, a él le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Gracias a los que me comentan, en especial a mi primer comentario. Solo por eso seguiré con esta historia hasta poder terminarla.


	9. Capitulo 9:Una tarde lluviosa

Hola chicos:

Como pudieron notar si es que siguen mis historias, no soy tan constante con este fanfic como lo soy con la medalla de plata ya que en esa historia publico por lo menos un capitulo diario. Es hora de actualizar esta historia, espero y les guste.

Capitulo 9: Una tarde lluviosa

-Logan, tu igual me quieres- Dijo esto jalando al moreno hacia su cuerpo y dándole un beso en los labios, al principio Logan trato de alejarse poniendo sus manos en el pecho el rubio y aventándolo pero con el tiempo se fue dejando llevar, lo que comenzó una discusión termino en ser un beso apasionado y con sincronía, el moreno solo sentía las manos del rubio tomándolo de la cintura y no hizo nada para detenerlo, a él le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

El beso continuaba, Kendall y Logan solo disfrutaban lo que estaba pasando aunque Logan no lo aceptara. Después de unos segundos Kendall sintió la necesidad de alejarse para tomar oxigeno, se separaron y se quedaron mirando varios segundos.

-Logan, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Kendall tomando la barbilla de Logan para acercarlo a sus labios de nuevo.

-¡Basta Kendall!- Grito Logan mientras quitaba la mano de Kendall de su barbilla- No puedo seguir con esto, no entiendes por lo que he pasado y solo quieres aprovecharte.

-Logan, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir de ese modo, te juro que te quiero y quiero ayudarte, yo…

-No- Interrumpió logan- Kendall no quiero ser grosero, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero te voy a pedir que te vayas.

-Logan, ¿Es en serio?

-Lo lamento Kendall, no quiero ser grosero en serio que lo intento, pero no te puedo ver ahora por favor.

-Lo entiendo Logan, de verdad quiero que estés bien y si mi presencia impide que te recuperes me voy- Dijo Kendall levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

El día comenzó a tornarse oscuro por la presencia de nubes negras en el cielo, una fuerte tormenta se presentaba, Kendall decidió irse a pesar de la lluvia, tenía su automóvil de todos modos pero aun así sería difícil manejar. Eso no le impidió tratar de salir pues Logan no quería verlo. Subió las escaleras hacia el ático para despedirse de él y se encontró con una escena.

Logan estaba sentado en el suelo, observando por el ventanal enorme hacia afuera, veía las gotas de agua fluir desde el cielo, la calle casi inundada pues el agua era muy constante.

-Logan, ya me voy solo quería despedirme- Explico el rubio- Espero que mejores pronto.

-Kendall espera por favor- Suplico el moreno- La lluvia es muy fuerte, no quiero que te hagas daño por favor quédate mientras el agua se calma.

-Pero no quiero incomodarte…

-Lamento mi actitud de hace rato- Se disculpo Logan sin dejar de ver la ventana- No estaba preparado para eso, no pude evitar enojarme contigo, se que tus intenciones son buenas pero no puedo volver a arriesgarme.

-Logan puedes confiar en mí- Dijo el rubio acercándose a Logan- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que me quieres?

Recuerdo:

Hace unos años, me enamore por primera vez de un chico, hacia todo lo posible por estar con él incluso hacia sus tareas porque decía que si no lo terminaba no lo dejarían salir.

Así pasaron los meses, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado, un día llegue temprano a la escuela con un proyecto que le habían dejado de tarea, quería llegar y acomodarlo en el laboratorio antes de que l llegara, pero al llegar a la puerta escuche algo que no debí haber escuchado.

-¿Estás seguro que no sospecha Logan?

-Seguro, Logan es un idiota solo le digo que lo quiero y hace todo lo que le digo.

-Me siento mal por él, creo que es un buen chico.

-Tú que vas a saber de él, Logan es un idiota.

No pude quedarme, en ese momento Salí corriendo de la escuela y avente su tarea al suelo, el solo me utilizo.

Fin del recuerdo…

Kendall solo podía ver a Logan lamentándose por no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Quién es quién te uso?- Pregunto Kendall.

-No tiene importancia Kendall, paso hace mucho tiempo- Le respondió el inteligente.

-Dímelo por favor.

-No Kendall, no quiero más problemas.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando la lluvia, la vista desde el ático era impresionante.

-Logan, ¿De verdad quieren que me vaya?- Pregunto Kendall acercándose aun mas a Logan quedando frente a frente con Logan.

El inteligente solo miraba los ojos verdes del rubio, no tenía algún rastro de maldad en su mirada, así paso varios segundos.

-Logan, es mejor que me vaya…

-No- Respondió el del cabello negro- No te vayas Kendall, lamento hablarte de ese modo, de verdad te quiero pero tengo miedo de pasar por lo mismo.

-Logan no quiero apresurarte, lamento darte ese beso entiendo que no estabas listo y…

Kendall no pudo terminar con su frase, Logan lo había callado con un suave y tierno beso que solo era un contacto entre sus labios sin movimiento.

-Kendall, tú has estado conmigo este tiempo y a pesar de mi mala actitud te has quedado conmigo. No te prometo que cambiare del todo pero te aseguro que confió en ti. Kendall, quiero intentarlo.

-Logan- Dijo Kendall mientras miraba los ojos de Logan y lo rodeaba con su brazo- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Si Kendall, quiero ser tu novio.

Ambos se unieron en un beso esta vez con ambas partes de acuerdo, Logan podía sentir el calor de la respiración del rubio así como a sus manos que recorrían su espalda suavemente.

""Si solo quiere jugar conmigo ya no me interesa, quiero a Kendall y el ha demostrado ser una persona de fiar""-Pensaba Logan.

""No te hare daño Logan, quiero que confíes en mi del todo y quiero ayudarte a recuperar la confianza en los demás, te juro que cuando encuentre a la persona que te hizo daño hare que pague""- Pensaba el de la mirada esmeralda.

Los segundos pasaban y este par se separo para poder mirarse mutuamente.

-Logan, te juro que te voy a proteger- Consolaba Kendall mientras se recostaba en el suelo- Ayudare a que pases este mal momento.

-Gracias Kendall- Dijo Logan mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall.

Así se quedaron un buen rato frente a la ventana, ambos acostados viendo la lluvia caer.

Chicos lamento no actualizar tan seguido esta serie, no se preocupen que no estaré ausente tanto tiempo. Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mi historia y para comentar, gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos a la próxima.


End file.
